


My Sister

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Post Finale, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Fic, alura is in the pod, general danvers, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astra, Kara and J'onn are all there to find out what or who is in the pod.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sister

The three of them drop to the ground Astra and Kara on one side, J’onn on the other. “Be careful,” J’onn says as Kara approaches the pod. She reaches out and easily frees the lid, pulling it away. The sight inside sends her heart stuttering to a stop, “Mom.”

Astra steps up then, “What?” Inside the pod, dazed and confused sits an exact copy of Astra, sans white streak of hair, “Alura,” she breathes quietly.

Her voice seems to bring Alura around, “Kara, get away from her.”

“No,” Kara says, stepping back and in front of Astra as her mother rises from the pod, “no.”

“You don’t know what she’s done.”

“I know you sentenced your own sister to a lifetime in Fort Rozz because she was right. I know you let me believe she died before our planet burned. I know that you sent me away.” She crosses her arms, “I know lots of things, Mother, but perhaps you should learn a few.” She glances at J’onn, “Aunt Astra and I are going home. Take her to the DEO and introduce her to herself.”

She launches into the air, Astra on her heels, and doesn’t look back. When they land on the balcony of her apartment Kara can hear Alex and Eliza moving around inside. She can hear the steady pace of Cat’s heartbeat and the quiet lilt of her words as she speaks to Carter. She feels Astra’s hand on her shoulder, lets the gentle pressure turn her. She falls into Astra’s arms, clutches at her aunt with a desperation she’s never felt before.

“I have you, Little One,” Astra says, one hand cupping the back of Kara’s head and her other arm tight around Kara’s waist. “You aren’t alone,” she promises.

After long moments Kara pulls away, “She has no right to -”

Astra cups her face between her hands, “She has every right, Kara, to her only months or weeks have passed. To you and I half your lifetime has passed, I’m surprised she recognized you at all.”

“She won’t take you away from me again.”

“No one is ever taking me away from you, not ever again,” Astra promises, pressing a kiss to the younger woman’s forehead. She nods to the door, “Our family is waiting.”

Kara nods and heads into her apartment, “I love you, Aunt Astra,” she says.

“And I love you, Little One.”

Inside Astra watches Kara move to Cat and Carter, to draw them both into an embrace. She spots Alex at the sink in the kitchen and eases up behind her, hands sliding over the younger woman’s hips as she pulls her against her chest. She presses her nose into Alex’s hair, “Everything okay?” Alex questions. Astra remains quiet too long and Alex turns in her arms to find tears on the older woman’s cheeks, “Astra, what was it?”

“Alura,” Astra finally says in a broken whisper, “my sister, she’s alive.”

And Alex understands then, remembers all the nights she’s lain awake listening to Astra talk about all the ways she could have saved Alura, for Kara, for herself. She pulls Astra closer, presses her lips against her neck lightly in comfort, “I’ve got you,” she promises just before Astra crumbles.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Astra lives (+ General Danvers maybe) and Alura is in the pod


End file.
